A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses regarding mirror assemblies, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses regarding a mirror assembly for a vehicle.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art of automotive mirror assemblies to provide a first mirror piece consisting of a sheet of glass having a metallic coating and a second mirror piece consisting of a plastic back piece. The second mirror piece serves as a housing. The first mirror piece is then attached to the second mirror piece, typically with an adhesive pad. The mirror assembly, consisting of both the first and second mirror pieces, is then attached to the interior or exterior of a vehicle.
While such known mirror assemblies work well for their intended purpose, improvements are greatly desirable. One desirable improvement would be to make a mirror assembly more light weight. Another would be to improve the manufacturability by eliminating the assembly step required to attach the first mirror piece to the second mirror piece. Still another desirable improvement would be to improve the tolerance of curvature. Yet another desirable improvement would be to increase the styling freedom in choosing a mirror shape and/or curvature.
The present invention is simple in design and provides the improvements noted above. The limitations and difficulties inherent in the art are therefore overcome in a way that is simple and efficient, while providing better and more advantageous results.